Sunrider
by Darkslayer77
Summary: Part One in the Sunrider trilogy. Evan is a boy living on the planet of Coruscant. His world is spun out of control as he meets a Jedi, trains to be one, and confronts one of the very last Sith lords.
1. Chapter 1

**A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY…**

**STAR WARS  
EPISODE VII  
SUNRIDER**

**In the wake of the fall of THE EMPIRE,  
new worlds now join with the victorious REBEL ALLIANCE  
now known to the galaxy as THE NEW REPUBLIC.**

**Under this new banner follows the formation and  
new leadership of THE JEDI, led by LUKE SKYWALKER  
and MARA JADE SKYWALKER. THE JEDI now are being  
replenished throughout the Galaxy.**

**With JEDI appearing from every corner  
of the Galaxy, hope is restored and peace  
is stable in THE NEW REPUBLIC.**

**Though peace is apparent, an old prophecy is  
surfacing on Coruscant's Undercity slums.  
And a young boy will soon find his destiny among the stars…**

**One**

The slums of Coruscant were always dank. Even after the Yuuhzan Vong had entered and taken over the planet, it was finally getting it's old sheen of darkness back. Evan knew these slums better then anyone. Evan was a tall person, about 5,9, with fiery red hair, some people considered him special for what he could do. He could move between buildings almost instantly. That was an impressive feat at age 16. Evan also felt things when he was in the upper city. A strange calm and opening would befall him. Like he wasn't alone, like he could feel the various other beings around him. he lived in the entertainment district of lower Coruscant, and was working for a Bjorklan named Fams. Fams had given Evan a purpose after his family was murdered on Nar Shadaa, the bounty hunter haven next to Nal Hutta. Fams had given him a roof over his head, food, and a job where he could earn a moderate amount of credits to pay his rent. Evan still hated Fams, but he could always run, run away from Fams. He had been saving credits to the side for safe passage to another planet. He lay in his room, looking at the ceiling of his small room. A thunderous knock and a voice called out.

"Hey! Time to go to work".  
"Coming"  
he rolled out of bed and got dressed in his Civilian clothes and went downstairs. As he came about, Fams was eating.  
"Here, come and get your food" he said  
Evan took the bowl of food and ate it sparingly. It wasn't much, but then again, neither was he in the universe. He shuffled his shoes on and got his knapsack from one of Fams lockers. Fams made a quick dismissal gesture towards Evan and gulped down the rest of his food. Evan pushed the switch to open Fams garage. A Swoop bike was parked in the garage. He put on his helmet and started the repulsorlift vehicles engines. He moved his foot on the accelerator and the swoop bike moved out of the garage at a steady pace. He turned the bike toward the street and floored the engine. The bike roared in response and picked up speed quickly. He hesitated for a moment, This has never happened before? Why is Fams letting me use his Swoop bike? Maybe this is my chance!. He broke his concentration and sneaked back into the home. He crawled upstairs and gathered his things. He went to one of his small walls and pushed a small button. A small compartment opened and there lay a heap of credits. Evan put all of hit in his large pocket of his robes and he went back down to the bike. He attached his few belongings on the rear of the bike and turned the bike onto the street. Fams came out with a blaster rifle.

"Why you little! Come back here!"  
Evan took his chance and floored the engine, he sped off and gained altitude. He smiled to himself as he looked behind him and saw Fams having a freak out. he broke his gaze and sped skyward. Finally I'm free! He thought thankfully. He pulled his bandana over his mouth as he was swept with cold air as he ascended into the spires of the middle city. Evan reduced his velocity as he centered his bike onto a ramp. Unfortunately for Evan, he had driven into the wrong lane.

Jaina Solo was tired. She had had a very long day, and was finally able to get some rest. Being a Jedi/Rogue squadron leader/twin sister was a very big deal for her over the past few years. She lay back on her pilot seat of her repulsorlift speeder and closed her eyes. Her senses then sprang to attention as she felt a presence in her mind. She felt danger, she switched the automatic pilot off and took the controls into her hands. As she rounded a corner of the sky way, a swoop bike rammed her back end, she winced as the impact shook her vehicle and she pressed the brakes. She slowed to a complete stop and sighed heavily. The onboard computer flared a mechanical voice over her console speakers.  
_You have been in an accident_

Evan lay in the road, not sure what had happened. He had hit something, and he hit it hard. His head hurt, and he was on the brink of unconsciousness. He looked painfully over to the speeder he had hit. A woman came out of it. She was beautiful, then as he tried to speak he fainted.  
Jaina moved to the teenager, she knelt beside him as the authorities moved around them. She moved the goggles over the mans face and her eye caught the sight of a jeweled necklace. An officer walked to her.

"Are you all right? I'll take this piece of shutta".  
She waved a hand behind her.  
"No, I will take him with me, bring all his belongings with me. Make sure he is well cared when you put him in my speeder".

The officer made a stout salute and moved the teen into Jaina's speeder. As she started the speeder and put it on autopilot, she knelt down beside the man. She felt the necklace she was eyeing and her hand started to glow. The teens hand glowed with hers. She felt something within him, a connection to the Force. She placed her palm on his head and tried to enter his mind. His defenses were much more advanced then she had foreseen, she took a more aggressive approach and finally entered his mind. The images raced through her mind very quickly. She could barely understand some of the images. She searched more thoroughly, but she pulled back suddenly as she caught his name.  
_Evan_ she thought _Evan Sunrider._


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Luke Skywalker sat at his computer console in his Jedi chambers. Since the Yuuhzon Vong war had ended, the new Jedi order had finally come into a broader space in the galaxy. As one of the six Jedi masters on the high council, he had had a lot of work he wasn't expecting. He glimpsed across his large desk to his two holo-projectors of his family. In one, was his Wife, and secondary leader on the council, Mara Jade. The other had his son Ben Skywalker, who had just celebrated his 15th birthday and was taking direction from another Jedi master on Onderron. He smiled and went back to his work. After he had finished Luke's door was knocked.  
"Come in" he said. The Jedi Master Kyp Durron entered his chambers.  
"Master Skywalker", he said with a bow. Luke bowed back and the shook hands.  
"Do you need assistance master Durron?" Luke asked. Kyp moved and sat on a couch.  
"I have a felt a disturbance within the Force, I am not sure what happened, but even my senses couldn't figure out what it was"  
Luke sat across from Kyp in a chair and folded his hands. "You're sure you can't detect anything?" Kyp nodded in approval. Luke sighed heavily and slumped back in his chair.  
"Okay, I will meditate on this, but for now, go back to what you were doing and ponder this no more. I will get to the bottom of it".  
"I thank you for your wisdom on this matter, it is well appreciated. May the Force be with you". Luke replied the same and Kyp left him, to wonder on his thoughts.

Evan woke in a hospital, heavily sedated and groggy from the rider over. He murmured and looked about himself. He was in a white room, full of medical equipment. He saw medical droids moving about and he saw a hooded figure looming in the corner. The figure walked toward him and sat in a pulled up chair.

"How do you feel Evan?" Evan looked astonished that she knew his name.  
"Sore is what I am" he said groggily.  
"I needn't tell you the same Evan". Evan pushed a button the caused the back of the hospital bed to arch and slowly sit him up.  
"You're the one I hit?", Jaina nodded in approval. Evan sighed largely and stroked his arm in embarrassment.  
"I apologize".  
Jaina considered his statement, but went back to her original question.

"I does not matter…" she froze as she caught Evans gaze. His tired eyes looking upon her with questioning and sadness.  
"Evan…I do not believe that our meeting was of pure chance". Evan chuckled to himself and looked at her.  
"You people are all the same, you think everything happens for a different universal purpose. Like there's something wrong with you. You don't grasp the facts of actual life. I do know that all life is strongly intersected with the Force, hence all the midi-chlorians, but one thing I do know, is that fate has a say in the Force".  
Jaina looked surprised at his knowledge and speech about life, she thought she had heard it from a text in the Jedi temple, but she made no effect on it.  
"Your words impress me Evan, if there are any questions you would like answered, be free to ask them". Evan pondered her statement then tried to think up some questions.  
"All right, first of who the hell are you?"

"My name is Jaina Solo, I am a resident at the Jedi Temple".  
"By resident you mean a Jedi".  
"Yes". Evan put his hand on her shoulder. "It should not shame you that you are a Jedi, come on a Jedi! You get to help people, you were a hero during the Vong wars". Jaina made a quick vocal stab.  
"If you believe I am happy that the Yuuhzan Vong are destroyed, you would be wrong, a lot of people lost their lives"  
"Of course, I did not mean to remind you of those dark years, it is over and that is all we need to know". Jaina thought about his answer, and admired him for making an attempt at resolving her discomfort.  
"This Amulet you have on, what is it"? Evan looked down at his chest and took of the necklace for her to observe.  
"I don't know, it has been in my family for a long time". Jaina held it in her hands and it glowed a faint yellow light.  
"Well it is very beautiful". Evan smiled at her and he jolted in a surprise drop of pain, as a MD droid put him on a separate Bacta IV. Jaina pursed her lips and asked him.

"Do you mind if I take this to the Jedi Temple"?  
"For what purpose"?  
"For examination, do not worry. No harm will come to it".  
"If you must, but I want to go with you".  
"As you wish Evan, but it is not advisable in your current state". Evan scoffed and then looked at her with questioning eyes.  
"There is something you are not telling me?".  
"What"? Evan moved over as an MD droid came into the room. The droid swiveled on its axis and walked towards him.  
"Well there are no serious injuries, a few bruises but nothing more, you may leave as soon as we have provided the computer with your discharge forms. Since you are under the age of twenty and you have no family to speak of, this Jedi shall be your guardian for the time being".  
Jaina and Evan nodded in reluctant approval as the droid swiveled again and left the room.

Evan was released under Jaina's authority a few moments later. Jaina gathered his things and brought him to her slightly damaged speeder.  
"We shall go to the Jedi Temple, you may stay there for the time being".  
The pair traveled over the spires in Jaina's speeder, though Jaina felt discomfort for her guidance over this teenager, but she felt that if Evan's Amulet appeared to be what she thought it was, Evan might be Force Sensitive. _If he is force sensitive, then this will be a wild ride._


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Leia Organa Solo Skywalker was woken by a small hand touching her shoulder. Her husband Han had used her shoulder for support as he sat down at the helm of the Millennium Falcon. She smiled at him as they dispersed Hyperspace and came upon Coruscant. A voice over the intercom asked for identification and authorization to land. Han pressed a key to the control and downloaded the landing sequence. The disk shaped fighter reeled into the atmosphere and landed on a spherical landing platform. She and Han filed out onto the platform and were greeted merrily by Luke and Mara. She embraced her brother and smiled.  
"You look good Luke" she said.  
"As do you Leia".  
Luke turned to Han, who he happily shook hands with.  
"You look good kid. Older, but still good" Han said with his famous sly debonair way of talking.  
"I could say so myself".  
The four of them walked into Han and Leia's estate. They all sat around a table and Leia served drinks.  
"So how goes being a masterful Jedi"? Han teased.  
Luke opened his mind to the Force and took a glass and levitated it towards him, which he took.  
"It's a huge responsibility, even taking lessons from Yoda was work enough, it seems as though the work has greatened ten fold".  
Mara put an arm around Luke's shoulder.

"But it is worth it".  
Leia brought the drinks to the table and gave them to her guests.  
"Luke you work too much, you should enjoy yourself. Go out with your wife, go to a party. The Yuuhzan Vong war is over, it is time to let go and enjoy life". Luke laughed and sipped his drink. "If only I had the time" Han put his drink down and looked at him.  
"How are things by the way" Luke looked down and sighed.  
"Harder, much harder. After the war I knew there was much repair and revivification on many planets and colonies. I never really knew how much the Yuuhzan Vong had done to the Galaxy" Han grimaced and touched his chest, where a Vong Shock spear had entered him years ago.  
"We all regret not doing more, people lost so much", Han said as he looked into a halo photo of his son Anakin.  
"We lost so much" Leia took her husbands hand and looked in his eyes. "It wasn't our fault"  
"We all did what we could in those days, we cant hold onto the past" Mara said. A silence dwelled with them for a moment. Then Leia burs the silence.  
"So how is Ben?" Luke smiled.  
"He's off on Onderron, with Master Grey" Leia smiled. "He is such a bright kid isn't he?" Mara smiled and kissed Luke. "He makes us proud".  
Han looked around the room and looked at the time. "Jeez night already? I must be feeling my age. If it's alright with you two I need some sleep, real sleep" Leia smiled and giggled with the rest of them. Luke looked at them both. "I think we could all use some, good night" he said and hugged his sister and his half brother. With a last wave Luke and Mara bid their family farewell and left.

Evan had never been to the Jedi Temple before. He senses seemed to heighten as he was passing other Jedi. He could feel the Force energies pulsing through his body, making him aware of his surroundings with outstanding appeal. Jaina felt his excited feeling, but decided to let him come to terms with what he was feeling before saying anything. The moved past a long hallway into a large elevator. She made him turn to her and she started to attempt to make his appearance proper.  
"You will consult the Jedi on the council by Master, you will show great respect for them since we did save your galaxy from being destroyed during the Vong war. If you are deemed Force Sensitive, you will speak with Master Skywalker alone".  
Evan nodded as the elevator door opened, into a small metal room with one door in the center of his view. She pushed him slightly out the door and walked in front of him. The door opened and Jaina walked in. Luke sat in the center chair and was talking with Kyp Durron. He sat up straight and addressed Jaina.  
"Jaina, may we help you?"

Jaina shuffled her feet.  
"I have felt something in the Force, a powerful rift master".  
Luke held up his hand in silence as the room buzzed with quiet chatter at the end of her sentence.  
"Around a specific person?" he asked politely.  
"Yes, I have in fact brought him here, he is…well he is young". Luke looked in her eyes with interest.  
"Very well, bring him before us".  
She closed her eyes, pressed the door switch and let Evan in. He came before Luke and put his hands behind his back.  
"Jaina, leave us", Luke instructed. She did so, and Evan was left to face Luke and the rest of the council.  
Luke looked at Evan with extreme care, so not to make him feel uncomfortable.  
"What is your name young man?"  
This Jedi master had the most powerful presence he had ever felt. He let himself relax.  
"My name is Evan, master, Evan Sunrider".  
Luke gave Evan a gentle smile.

"A good name, Strong, passionate. I sense great confusion within you Evan".  
Evan nodded as he felt a drop of sweat bead down his brow.  
"This is all very new to me".  
Evan suddenly felt a wave of cool, and calm. The Force was blending through him smoothly, not a wild thrash of feeling when he first encountered. Luke had folded his hands in front of him. the next statement didn't come from him, but from another Jedi to the left. "We are all new at first Evan".  
"Your mind is clouded, I sense fear", said another human Jedi.  
"Yes" he said". His gaze went back to Luke's, whose eyes had not left Evan's.  
"This is natural, but be wary, fear is a strong motivator when someone succumbs to its power. Such is the way of the Dark Side of the Force".  
Evan understood and suppressed his feelings deep inside him for the time being.  
"Evan I sense the force in you. Like my own, the Force runs strong in your families past". Luke smiled, "Your truly like a person in your family, a long time ago".  
"I'm sorry master", interrupted Evan. "But what family, I'm just a boy from the lower city of Coruscant". Luke sensed the confusion and pursed the other members of the council with warning about this particular subject.

"A subject best suited for another time. Evan, you are Force Sensitive. This means you could use our knowledge and combined teachings to make you into a Jedi. There are also dangers, being a Jedi is not a easy commitment. It takes a lot of time to become what we are. If you take on this commitment, I expect you try your best, is that clear?" Luke said.  
Evan's thoughts were racking at this point. Force Sensitive? Jedi? He breathed heavily as his confusion deepened. "I am not sure what to say. What will happen if I say yes?" he asked warily.  
"You will train to become a Jedi, you will get food, clothes, shelter, any services you require in knowledge". Luke replied.  
Evan thought for a moment, then knelt before Luke.  
"I accept".


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Evan slept soundly the night of his exception. He woke to a knock on his door.  
"Evan wake up, it's time to start your training".  
Evan groaned and sleepily opened the door to Jaina standing in the doorway. She gave him apprentices robes to put on.  
"You will dress in these for now, until your training progresses it will be all you wear" Evan grunted at the robes, still groggy from sleep. "

You will bathe and keep a tidy appearance, and you will follow my instruction, seeing as how the council has chosen me to be your master and instructor. This means you will address me properly as master". Evan nodded and put the robes on as best he could. They made their way to a training garden and Jaina sat cross legged between the bushes and plants. Evan sat in front of her.

"Now this is a technique of meditation that all Jedi use. Jedi can sense the beings and things surrounding them, giving them a heightened sense of hearing and understanding. Meditation is a valuable tool if you are a young Padawan seeking to strengthen yourself in the Force. It is also used as a calm collective ay of thinking. Now close your eyes and open your mind to everything you hear", She instructed. Evan bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Breath deeply Evan, search your surroundings for meaning", Jaina said coolly. Evan experienced a sightless sight. He could see things with his eyes closed. The flowers emanated with a glowing blue light, he looked forward with his mind and saw Jaina, in a bright white light. He searched more and found the plants and beings in the grass move and twine. His perception gave him a heightened sense of awareness as he let the Force flood through his thoughts. He blocked out Jaina's presence to make him hear better through the Force. After an hour of meditation, Jaina led him through various Force related exercises.

She taught him how to move more elusively and with guile. Still he compared no match for Jaina's skill, but he was learning quickly. she led him to a sparing ring. She threw him a Vibroblade and the friendly duel commenced. He had had a little blade training before, but he felt confident in his low level abilities. He set himself in a defensive stance, his legs outstretched and his blade held in two hands in front of him. Jaina let loose a flourish, which Evan parried slowly and heavily, but all the more easily. He struck out with his blade in a side stepped swipe to Jaina's rib, which she parried and landed a hard blow on his back. He grunted in pain and swung out wildly. Jaina side stepped and reposed his blow, swirling her blade with his and threw it out of his hand.

She brought her sword to his neck and said, "Never fight with anger, such is not the way of the Jedi, and such leads to the Dark Side of the Force".  
"Yes master". He wiped his brow and confirmed in his mind his mistake. She held her weapon high.  
"Again".  
The two sparred for a time before Jaina asked him to meditate in the garden again. He knelt, closed his eyes, and opened his mind. He felt Jaina leave him as he meditated. Then, he felt another presence and confirmed that Master Skywalker had come to meet Jaina, but he decided to let their conversation be private and concentrated on what he felt through the Force.

"How fares Evan?" Luke asked nicely.  
"He grows rabidly. I've never seen so much progress in one day there are some rough patches but his understanding is on its way. He needs work of course, but he grows".  
Luke smiled and took Jaina's shoulder. "You are doing very well for a master, I am proud of you". Jaina smiled, but it turned into a frown.  
"Master, there is something about him I do not understand, something within him I cannot hone onto".  
"All beings have secrets and feelings unknown to us Jaina, this could be merely a thought he hides". Jaina shook her head.  
"No I do not think so, I sense a fear in him, even though he embraces the Force with as much integrity and happiness, he seems afraid of something". Luke nodded then looked at her with question.  
"Would you like me to ask him?" Jaina shook her head and smiled back at him.  
"No, I will, he is my apprentice and I will look after him".  
Luke gave Jaina a hug and looked at her. "He is not the only one that has grown".

Jaina sat by Evan as he opened his eyes.  
"What have you felt?" she asked.  
"I felt life, the grass growing slowly around me, the butterflies fluttering in each others wakes. I felt the flowers begin to wilt as winter comes, I felt the leaves on the tree's fall and lay on the ground", he explained excitedly.  
Jaina smiled, "Poetic, I never thought you would be a lyricist like you are, nevertheless this is good my young apprentice. And in the words of Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Your taking your first steps into a larger world". Evan smiled as he picked up a flower with the force and gave it to her. She smiled at his gift it was not of a flirtatious gift, but a friendly one. They moved on to another field, this time with masters and apprentices practicing lifting things with their minds. Jaina and Evan moved about to a large rock in a corner of the field.  
"Evan your task is simple, lift this rock".  
Evan smiled at the simple task, he opened his mind and focused on the rock, it was more heavy then he had imagined. He tried to lift it with the force alone, it did not budge. He tried to give some of his own strength with the aide of the Force to try and lift it. The rock rolled somewhat, then rest to a halt.  
"It's too heavy", Evan complained. Jaina stopped him,

"No it is not heavy Evan, its only heavy because you think it is heavy, if you let go of the fact that you believe that this boulder consists of some form of weight and that is too big in your mind, you will never lift it. If you let yourself be free of thoughts and concentrate with the Force around you, you will be able to move it". He considered her words and tried again, but to no avail.  
"I'm sorry, it's too heavy". Jaina gave him a soft pat on the back.  
"Don't worry, when you come to understand the Force more, then you will be able to achieve this task. For now I will teach you no more, go and get rest".  
Evan shrugged and walked back to his room, still lightly feeling somewhat of a failure. He collapsed in his bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

A damaged vessel crawled through space. The wedge shaped ship blistered in electrical fire, as a red dawn appeared on Darth Hera emerged on the bridge. His thoughts pursued various beings on the fourth moon of Yavin. He smiled to himself, silently picking at his degenerated, gray, lifeless skin. He blinked open his red, blood filled eyes as one of his commanders reached his meditation spot.  
"Lord Hera, we have reached the forest moon of Yavin, what are your orders?"  
Darth Hera opened his mind and used the Force to strangle his commander. The man fell backward, dead.  
"That should show you to never interrupt me when I am one with the Force, commander Elias. I go to the forest moon alone, and there is my quarry". He laughed his maniacal and treacherous voice so that the whole ship could hear the pure mutated evil that poured out of his mouth. The forest moon was as good as gone.

Evan's training after the first month was more rough and tumble then he thought. He was sparring with Jaina everyday, he had to use the Force to heighten his speed during an obstacle course, and his evenings were spent in the garden in deep meditation. After his early morning meditation Jaina came and interrupted him.  
"Come" she said, "The council wants to see us".  
"What for?" he asked politely. "How should I know? I don't delve into council related affairs unless it involves me, since you are my apprentice it is related to me, now hurry up". They made their way into the council's circular room and stood before Luke.  
"Thank you for coming, Evan it is time to welcome you to our order and become a Jedi". The masters on the council stood and ignited their lightsabers. Luke moved to Evan and Evan knelt for Luke. "Recite the Jedi code", Luke asked.

Evan looked at him and spoke fluidly. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is serenity. There is no anger, there is knowledge. There is no death, there is the Force". Luke ignited his own green glowing lightsaber and hovered it above Evan's shoulder. "Congratulations apprentice, or should I say, congratulations padawan. There is one more thing you need to do". Evan stood and looked at Luke.

"You need to choose what kind of Jedi you want to be". Evan stared in confusion.

"There are different types of Jedi?" he asked impatiently. Luke and the council laughed at his comment and another alien master came bearing a case holding three different colored crystals, one blue, one green, and one yellow.

"Blue is the color of the Jedi Guardian. This type of Jedi relishes on defeating the Dark side of the Force and helping others. Green is the color of the Jedi Consular. This type of Jedi resolves problems logically and without most violence, and tried to see the true meaning of the Force. Lastly is yellow, the color of the Jedi Sentinal. This Jedi focuses on Jedi lightsaber techniques and Force techniques. Which crystal would you like chosen for your lightsaber"?  
Evan moved forward to the box and closed his eyes, he picked up the blue crystal.  
"You have chosen to be a Jedi Guardian, well done". Evan smiled brightly as all the masters bowed their heads and sabers in unison. Jaina smiled, Evan had just become a Jedi.

After his inception, Evan had progressed immensely in his training. Every day on Coruscant in the Jedi temple he would learn something. His knowledge of the Force had lead him to be able to move small objects with his mind. He had crafted his first lightsaber, which glowed a brilliant blue blade out of the hilt. After he had crafted his lightsaber, he met Jaina at the sparring ring. She drew her own lightsaber and stood in her defensive position. Evan took his lightsaber and moved toward her. This time she lashed out first, striking at him with a merciless flourish. He parried and reposed the blow with relative ease. The pair moved around the ring and glanced lightsabers off of one another. After a few minutes of fighting, Jaina finally bested him.

"You are learning quickly Evan, soon you might be able to win", she said with an unconvincing smile. Evan smiled back and deactivated his lightsaber. All of a sudden Evan felt a serge of white liquid pain, he doubled over and curled on the sparring room floor. Jaina quickly ran to his side and tried to calm him, but she could not get through to him. an insignia burned on his palm as he lie in the stasis of anguish, blood glistening off of his palm. He struggled to remain active, but the pain overtook him and he drifted from thought.

The ripping and grinding of the human officer was almost too unbearable to watch as Darth Hera twisted and slashed with the force into the victim. As his troops filed into the Jedi temple, they slaughtered all that opposed them. Various young Jedi had fled the planet, they were the lucky ones. A Jedi glanced a blue blade at the Sith lord. His blade was caught by a red bladed lightsaber, and Darth Hera quickly broke the conduct and slashed at his opponents ribs. The Jedi fell, and the Sith lord extinguished his blade. A trooper saluted and granted Darth Hera.  
"We have taken the temple lord Hera, the remaining Jedi have fled the moon and are en route to Coruscant. All troops are advancing, and are killing any who stand in our way". The Sith lord bowed his head and dismissed the trooper. A women came to his side, wearing dark robes with her red lightsaber ignited.  
"I have taken care of the Jedi in the library and have stolen this ancient Sith Holocron". She gave the orb shaped Holocron to Darth Hera.  
"You have done well my young apprentice, soon we shall turn this pathetic temple into the Temple of Vangyar, a dedication to an ancient and powerful Sith, and all who relish in the Dark Side will be welcome here, and the Sith shall be reborn again". His laugh vibrated along the stone ruins of the temple, the troops filed out as the Dark lord spat on the bodies of the fallen Jedi, and exited the temple.

Evan lay in a bed when he woke, Jaina and Luke by his side. "What happened?" he asked.  
"I was about to ask you that same question Evan", said Luke. Evan went through his vision with the two of them. He told them about how he saw a Sith lord slaughter Jedi in the temple on Yavin 4.  
"I don't know how I am connected to all of this. But to be honest, I am afraid Master Luke". Luke put his Hand on Evan's shoulder. "I know how you feel, but do not dote this fear, it leads to anger, and anger is a way of the Dark Side of the Force, remember to keep your emotions in check almost all the time". Jaina gave Evan his clothes back and his lightsaber. "I will meditate on this vision with you Evan, but please, do not think on it for now. The council will be looking forward on these visions". Evan nodded and got dressed.

The next morning a call came through from Yavin 4. Jaina and Evan were called to the council's chambers. A recording had just came through and the council watched it. Luke dimmed the lights and a Jedi came on. From his state he was badly wounded. "EERRRZZ…I am sending this en route to Coruscant…men…came from no where…ERRRZZ…Sith…Help…". Then the transmission fizzed and shut down. The human Jedi Corran Horn moved forward, "Did he say Sith?". Luke replayed the transmission and contemplated with him. "Yes I heard it as well". The Duro Jedi master Kyotan Ment stepped forward and spoke in his native dialect. "This is a crisis, if the Yavin 4 temple has been destroyed, we must act on this immediately". Kyp Durron waved a hand. "No master Ment. The temple has not been destroyed. Once upon a time the temple on Yavin was Sith occupied. Ancient Holocron's are still kept there". A ring at the door disturbed the talking, and Jacen Solo stepped forward, along with his Padawan, Mara's niece, Nayla Jade. Jaina stepped forward and hugged her twin.  
"It's good to see you Jacen".  
"Same here Jaina".  
The pair parted as Jacen shook hands with the various Jedi in the room. Alas he came upon Evan, he held out his hand and Evan shook it.  
"Evan I've heard so much. I never thought Jaina would ever take on an apprentice, your very lucky".  
"Thank you for your condolences Master, it is much appreciated".  
Evan shook Nayla's hand and the council went back to their proceedings. Luke moved forward into the center of the circular room as Jacen and took his seat with Nayla standing behind him.  
"It is obvious that action must be taken. If this is true, then the Sith are still alive and thriving". A Quarren Jedi spoke, "But I thought the Sith were wiped out long ago".

"I thought so as well, it seems we were all fools to think that the Sith ended with the Emperor. This problem must be dealt with haste, I propose to send a strike team to Yavin for reconnaissance". Kyotan raised his hand, "I second this notion". Then Kyp Durron raised his own hand, "I third it". Luke nodded to the masters and held his hand high, "All in favor?". The councils hands rose.  
"Good, now we must pick someone to lead this mission". Jacen stood, "I will accept this mission". Luke looked at him and nodded. Corran stood as well, "I will go with them". Evan looked around the room and noticed something in his mind, he abruptly raised his hand. Luke turned to him with intellect. "The Padawan has a question?".

Evan stepped forward past Jaina and put his hands behind his back, trying to look dignified.  
"Will this Sith not sense us if we approach Yavin"? the Duro master shook his head, "What is this nonsense"? Luke raised a hand to the Jedi, "Please let Evan speak. You were saying Evan"?  
"I am saying that if we were to go to the moon, and if this Sith is in a temple that is teeming with the Dark Side of the Force, do you not suppose that his own senses might feel us"? Jaina smiled, her apprentice was becoming wise.  
"I see what you mean Evan, thank you for bringing this to the councils minds", replied Luke. Evan moved back behind Jaina's chair. She turned to him, "Very wise my young apprentice, good call". Evan smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you master". Luke turned to the council members. "The mission has been planned, Jacen, Corran, Nayla, may the Force be with you". The council members stood and bowed to each other and exited the chamber. Evan hurried alongside Jaina and they both met Jacen in the walkway.

"Evan, well done in there. Not bad for a first time meeting". Evan quickly bowed. "I thank you for your kindness master Jacen". Jacen did the same and kissed Jaina on the cheek, then him and Nayla exited. Evan was especially proud of himself that he handled the councils meeting well. Both him and Jaina returned to their dormitories. "We have been called by Luke to see the council again tomorrow afternoon, so meet me at the entrance to the council chambers after your meditation", Jaina instructed. Evan nodded and said good night to his master. He rolled into his bed and stared at the ceiling. Then he removed his robes and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six  
**

In the morning Evan did what Jaina said, he went down to the garden and meditated, then went to the sparring field where a faced Corran Horn in a friendly duel. Corran bested him easily but he did say that Evan was progressing in his lightsaber techniques. After another brief hour of meditation he went to the council chambers. Jaina, Luke, and a strange Jedi wearing brown robes were waiting for him. Luke stepped forward,  
"Evan this is Kyle Katarn, one of my masters on the council, and one of my very good friends". Kyle held out his hand and Evan shook it.  
"A pleasure to meet you master Katarn".  
"As with you, I hear your training is progressing fairly quickly". Jaina smiled and nudged her apprentice. "He's doing alright, but enough with the pleasantries. Master Luke, why have you called us here"? Luke sat down with them and moved a holo disk around the table.  
"We have been having transmissions indicating border disputes along a asteroid sector called Numas Prime. We have had transmissions with both the Numian government and the Duro Prime Minister". Evan took the holo disk and surveyed the situation and the strange alien creatures. He had never seen a Numian before, they were tall with long necks and very long arms. Their heads were shaped like diamonds and their skin was a yellow purple.  
"What are they fighting about?", asked Evan. Kyle turned to him. "Numas Prime is an asteroid belt right on the edge of Duros space. Since Numas Prime is the Numian's home world, The Numian government has been trying to gain rights to transport their goods through the Duro quadrant, which is only about 500 kilometers away from Numas Prime". Jaina broke into the conversation.

"The Duros have been having problems with the Numian people since they started invading their space a century ago, now the Duros have built an attack fleet which they intend to destroy the asteroid belt and wipe out the Numian's if an agreement cannot be arranged". Luke shifted in his seat.  
"The agreement being that the Numian's flee their world and go someplace else. I have chosen Jaina and you to go to the Duros flagship, the Firis and discuss a plan which both sides can agree on". Jaina and Evan stood, bowed, and thanked Luke for the assignment. Kyle stood as well, "I will be going with you. Luke feels it is imperative that I observe the both of you. He means no distrust or offense, personally I would like to see what happens". Jaina smiled and shook his hand.  
"Your company is well appreciated master Katarn, I look forward to serving with you. When do we ship out?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon. Be ready by then". Then he and Luke both left the chambers with Jaina and Evan. Evan was too excited to meditate, Jaina smiled as she sensed his happiness, but being a master she consulted him about this.  
"Remember Evan, this is a serious matter and should be dealt accordingly, we cannot let something bad happen. Remember, being eager is a dangerous emotion, so let us be careful in how eager we are". Evan nodded, but inside he was still jumping for joy.

Evan woke early the next morning. He did an hour of meditation and then packed some of his things. Mostly some credits and various books telling about the history of the Jedi and the galaxy. He met Jaina at the docks in the Jedi temple. Three separate Xion class Jedi starfighters were ready for takeoff. The craft was a wedge shape, complete and outfitted with moderate turbolasers and hyperspace capable 0.5 generators in the rear of the craft. The cockpit was small and on the starboard side of the fighter was an Artoo unit. Jaina and Kyle moved into their open cockpits and so did Evan. He had never flown craft like this before, but he rode swoop bikes so how hard could it be? He hopped into the cockpit and put on the communicator headgear. The space where he sat was tighter, but he found suitable legroom. The punched the starter and the engines roared to life. The screen in front of him beeped and whizzed to life. Various diagnostics were cleaning the systems for him. he looked through the plexiglass to Jaina and gave her the thumbs up, she did the same. He smiled and pressed the repulsorlift switch. The craft rose from the ground and hovered high for a moment, then went idle and leveled out. Jaina's and Kyle's ships leveled out as well. Evan put one of his hands on the accelerator and one of the ships primary controls. Evan pushed the accelerator and the ships hind engines roared to life and his craft burst out of the docking bay and into Coruscant's yellow sky's. The other two Jedi craft followed behind him. He felt alive as he maneuvered through the buildings, his senses told him to gain altitude, so he did. An idea sprung in his mind so he turned his craft straight towards Kyle's craft. The pushed the accelerator to full throttle. Kyle moved out of the way as Evan punched a series of switches and preformed an Immelman. He shouted into the comlink with unsurpassed joy.  
"Evan I realize your having a good time, but we do have a mission to complete", said Jaina sternly. "Oh right, sorry master". Evan turned his craft around and reduced his speed. As the three fighters entered space, Evan and the others punched in the hyperspace coordinates and their ships flew at unimaginable speeds into the darkness of space.

Jacen solo had dispersed into real space with two other X-wing class snub fighters into the Yavin system.  
"I'm getting a lot of technical interference from the forest moon", said Corran. Nayla moved her ship in slightly behind and to the left of Jacen's fighter. Corran pulled ahead and the formed a triangle. "Entering the atmosphere in five…four…three". Suddenly a jot of energy blast at Corran's port shield. "What was that?" shouted Nayla. More fire erupted around them. "Bogies on port, all fighters break aft!", yelled Corran. The three snub fighters broke out of their positions and dove left. Jacen took the front position with Corran and Nayla crossed in between. "I have a count of twenty armed craft en route to intercept us, lock S-foils in attack position". The X-wings wings and the three fighters circled and approached the oncoming fighters. "Alright, lets give these guys a run for their money, Nayla you and Corran go left, and I will go up the middle, try and draw their fire", commanded Jacen. The fighters started to shoot their laser cannons at the three Jedi. As commanded Corran and Nayla's fighters barreled left as Jacen went up the center of the attacking craft. Jacen pounded the fire trigger and let an explosive spray of laser fire towards the attackers. Explosions littered space as fighters were felled by Jacen's onslaught. He looked left and saw Corran and Nayla's fighters pick off some enemy craft. Jacen turned left and fired again. More fighters were destroyed. All of a sudden his cockpit was filled with flashes of green lasers damaging and whizzing past his craft. He moved right and barreled. "I have fighters on me, my shields are down to 55 percent". Corran split behind Jacen, "Don't worry son I've got them". Corran pressed the trigger and destroyed the enemy fighters. Jacen turned and rounded left on Nayla's X-wing. Just then a large cruiser entered hyperspace. "Oh wow, we need to get out of here now", exclaimed Corran. The three fighters mopped up the rest of the enemy fighters and headed for Yavin 4.

Evan's craft reentered real space with a blast. Jaina and Kyle's ships came in behind him. He looked out of his cockpit and gazed at Numas Prime. It looked like a gas planet but it had rain year round. It was a white planet, with small green clearings where the clouds didn't reach. The asteroid belt was rather straight. It did not wrap around the planet itself, but was sort of a straight belt like an ocean on Terra. He glided through the asteroids when he saw the Firis on the other side. All three ships docked in the Firis's docking bay. The Duros captain came to greet the Jedi. Evan stood behind Jaina as Kyle shook hands with the captain. Kyle showed the Duros captain Jaina and Evan and he spoke in Duros language,  
"Ah thank you for coming my Jedi friends. If you're here, then a diplomatic solution to our problem can be arranged". The four of them bowed and one of the Duros troopers escorted them with the captain to his chambers. Jaina and Kyle sat down while Evan stood behind his master. The Duros captain sat behind his desk.  
"So, what shall we speak about first?"

"First I would like to say thank you for letting us speak diplomatically first, we did not want any bloodshed over this dispute", spoke Kyle. "We are keepers of the peace, and peace is what we will keep".  
"Ah, but you see. The Numian's have already entered our quadrant of space, owned by our government. They illegally transported equipment and goods through our space without our consent", spoke the captain. "I have my orders to deal with the problem appropriately as I see fit". Evan broke into the conversation.  
"But you threatened to destroy the asteroid belt. If you had destroyed it, half the planet would be destroyed, not to mention millions of innocent lives".  
"I have my order young Jedi, as evil as they might be I follow them without question.  
"Then you're as bad as the Mandolorian's". Jaina held him back. "Peace my young Padawan. I apologize for his ignorance, but he has a point. We could reach a solution without bloodshed". The Duro poured himself a drink. "That is all that I ask, I want a solution, but I am prepared to destroy the belt".

"Then what are your propositions?" Kyle said coolly.  
"My government wants the supply runs deactivated permanently. No ships come through our space without our express invitation or authorization". Kyle stood and so did Evan and Jaina.  
"I believe this is idea that will suffice both the governments. Thank you for your time captain, if you will excuse us, we will take our leave".  
"Always a pleasure master Katarn. I hope we cross paths in the future". Kyle nodded and the Jedi bowed, and then left the captains chambers.

Three Jedi moved through the swamps and forests of Yavin 4. "How far are we to the temple?" asked Jacen. Corran typed in a few commands on a wrist held console.  
"Not far, the temple should be just over this ridge here". The three Jedi moved up the hill, Corran ducked behind a tree at the sound of voices coming from afar. He peaked out and saw various soldiers in silver garb, holding various blasters both heavy and light. He also saw a woman in dark robes. Jacen moved up behind him.  
"What do you see Corran?"  
"Troops to say the least, and from the look of it possibly a Jedi". Jacen looked out and saw them. "You're sure?" he asked. Corran nodded as Nayla came up behind him. "What is it?" she said. "A small army from the looks of things", Jacen complied. Just then a blaster shot bolted past the tree where they were hiding, and a voice shouting from a distance. "INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT!"

The Jedi drew their lightsabers and went into the clearing. Corran ignited his lightsaber and a brilliant silver blade came out of the hilt. Jacen's blade was a pale viridian, while Nayla's was a vibrant blue. Blaster bolts came skewing towards them and the Jedi started to parry the bolts. Soldiers with Vibroblades charged the Jedi. Corran focused within the Force and sent a powerful shockwave towards them. The soldiers were knocked off their feet and thrown askew. Jacen spun wildly and sliced the nearest soldier in half, while slamming another with a powerful kick. Corran fought with three soldiers with the soldiers blades hacking wildly, trying to hit their foe. Corran parried left and swung out, knifing one of the soldiers in two. The second soldier lunged; Corran easily parried and slashed his opponents back. He swung around and caught the third with the Force, throwing him into a pile of crates. Nayla jumped into a turret, decapitating its operator with her blue blade. She landed behind it and bellowed a powerful scream. The scream was louder then any human could ever imagine. The soldiers gripped their ears as she screamed. Then she took her lightsaber and slashed the soldiers on the ground. Jacen cut down the last of his attacking foes, but as he lunged his green blade into the stomach of a soldier, he saw a man coming out bearing dark robes, the woman he saw earlier at his side. Corran and Nayla lined up with him amongst the bodies.

"Who are you?" demanded Corran. The hooded shape merely glanced at the three before brandishing his own lightsaber and igniting the red blade. Simultaneously the woman next to him ignited her red lightsaber and they sprinted towards the Jedi. Nayla took the apprentice while Jacen and Corran battled the master. Corran flourished his blade, but was deflected by an upward block. Jacen swung left, but again was deflected by an upturned strike. Their foe began administering a flurry of strikes, high, low, and in the middle. Meanwhile Nayla was battling the apprentice with relative ease. She struck high and toppled the woman to the ground, sending her lightsaber careening into a bush. The woman then unleashed a burst of lightning from her palms. Nayla was struck directly in the chest, sending her ten meters into the air and slamming her onto the dirt. Jacen saw his apprentice fall and made a desperate attempt with a Force ability, it worked. He summoned his strength and pushed out with his feelings. The hooded master was sent flying. Jacen quickly ran to his apprentices side and helped her up. The woman seized her lightsaber and lunged at Nayla. Jacen quickly parried her blow and stabbed the woman in the stomach. Jacen ran back to Corran who was dueling wildly with the dark Jedi. Corran parried another blow and struck out again and again, trying to pierce the dark Jedi. Jacen leaped and somersaulted bearing his lightsaber straight down. the Dark Jedi quickly moved out of the way and made a large leap onto the roof of the Jedi temple. Jacen and Corran leaped after him, as Nayla leaped after them. The dark Jedi relinquished his lightsaber and spun around towards the three oncoming Jedi. He swirled his hands in a motion the sent a giant burst ball of lightning. It struck Jacen and Corran and they crashed twenty meters away from him. The dark Jedi swung his cloak and dropped down to the library room, snatched a Holocron and sprinted out of the building. Nayla leaped in front of him and swung her blade wildly. He snatched her by her throat and threw her away from him. He leaped into an escape speeder and floored the engine. The speeder roared in response and was gone into the bush.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven  
**

Luke Skywalker paced in his office. A transmission from Corran should have been sent by now. Finally Kyp Durron and Kyotan Ment entered his quarters.  
"We have received a message from master Horn".  
"On screen" said Luke. The image flashed as a small image of Corran glowed on the view screen. "I have sent this message directly to you Luke. We have made contact with a Sith lord. There was a long struggle, but he fled". Just then Evan, Jaina, and Kyle entered the chamber. Luke held up his hand to silence them as the message moved on. "We are returning to Coruscant in a few hours". Then the message ended. Kyotan moved forward. "This is more horrible then we could imagine.  
"The Sith are back? How? They were destroyed during the empires reign". Luke gestured for them to sit down.  
"Action must be taken immediately if we are to destroy this threat". Evan and Jaina stood. "We will find this Sith and kill him". Luke shook his head. "No, you both are not strong enough, I will go". Kyp looked around. "Then who will lead the council in your absence?" he said. Luke gestured towards Kyp.  
"You are the second senior member on the council, you will lead in my stead". Kyp looked shocked but nodded slowly. "May the Force be with all of us", Luke said. Evan and Jaina left the chamber and headed down the hall.

"How can Luke go away? He's the most powerful Jedi I have ever met" Evan questioned.  
"The man can do what he likes. Not that I approve of this. All his decisions are not always wise ones" Jaina contemplated.  
"I know master, but can we really risk him going away when so many things could happen?"  
"It certainly seems like that my Padawan", said Jaina. "But we must see all opportunities as inventive ones not burdens". They walked through the halls of the Jedi temple and went into the garden.  
"I still feel that someone should go with him". Jaina turned to him she eyed him suspiciously. "Evan I do not want you to chase after Luke. The road he walks on is a dangerous one, and you are not strong enough to walk it with him". Evan looked at her.  
"I am sorry master". Jaina smiled and left him. Evan then ran to Luke's chambers. As he opened the door he saw nothing but an empty room. He ran towards the docking bay and shot toward a Jedi starfighter. He jumped in the cockpit as Jaina entered the bay.  
"Evan no!" she shouted. Evan's craft took off into the clouds, leaving Jaina standing on the landing patch.

Darth Hera paced up and down the temple headquarters. The Jedi he had fought with were gone. The temple was his. Why did he feel so out of balance? A trooper confronted him.  
"Sir, one of our scouts picked up a hyperspace trail leading from Coruscant, it is the same type of ship our fighters encountered a few days ago". The dark lord stared at the trooper.  
"Thank you, return to your post". The trooper saluted and walked off. Darth Hera moved outside and looked into the dark sky. A challenge? He thought. Let them come.

Luke's X-wing entered normal space. "Well Artoo, it's been a long time since I've been here". R2D2 blipped a response as the ship neared the forest moon.  
"It looks like some occupants are already here R2". A large cruiser orbited the moon, not as big as a star destroyer of the Empire, but something older. His X-wing flew into the atmosphere and landed in a small forest. He took off his flight suit and put on his black Jedi robes, equipped his lightsaber to his utility belt, and set off into the forest. He rounded the bend and took out a map. He pressed buttons on the square pad and it blipped in response. His old temple was a few kilometers away. He started walking.

Evan's ship cruised into normal space and the emergency lights flashed as he approached. Enemy fighters were closing on him. He pressed switches and entered his approach for the forest moon. He punched a button and the ship went dark. It beeped and twinkled, then completely vanished from sight. The fighters whizzed past and saw nothing on scanners or eyesight. Evan landed on the moon and quickly sped off into the jungle.  
Luke Force-pushed an enemy soldier out of his way as the enemy camps turrets opened up upon him. His green lightsaber ignited, he bolted for the nearest trooper and felled him. Blaster bolts ricochet uselessly off his blade as he blocked and swerved. After all the troops were felled, Luke brushed dirt off his shoulder and entered the temple. Few guards remained inside, but Luke found no trouble knocking them out. He entered a chamber where a cloaked man stood. Luke holstered his lightsaber and folded his hands in front of him. The other man spoke, grinding his words.  
"I knew you would come Skywalker". Luke stood. "You know me?"  
"Yes of course I know you", said Darth Hera. "I've known you would come for me. You always were a punctual one". Luke smiled. "Well you know why I am here, the Sith were destroyed when the emperor died, save you of course. Why did you go down the dark path? Why did you succumb to it?" He asked, but Hera cut him off.  
"Do not lecture me with your ways Skywalker. If you have come to slay me, then you are mistaken. It is you who will die". Luke took off his cloak and drew his lightsaber.

"Then come…Jerec". Darth Hera turned. "So, you know who I am?" Luke walked closer. "I noticed in the way Corran came back after supposedly killing you. I must say I would have thought otherwise if it weren't for him. Though you do look more or less the same without the bio-goggles". Jerec laughed and slipped off his white cloak.  
"Corran was always a fool. He knew not what I had in store when the empire died. He knew not of how I planned to come here, after the Yuuhzan Vong wars".  
"If you have come to reestablish the Sith, you are sorely mistaken". Jerec ignited his red lightsaber, while Luke ignited his green one.  
"Too long have the Sith been defeated, but no longer. I Jerec shall crush the republic and the almighty Sith shall return! But first Skywalker I will kill you, one less Jedi will be all the lesser to my domain of fear". Thus Jerec brought his lightsaber to bear and their duel commenced. Luke slashed and parried. Jerec fought wildly, strong as he was. Their battle lead outside where Evan had just arrived. Luke looked at him, this mistake proved unwise. Jerec used the Force and threw Luke out onto the grassy dirt. Evan ignited his blue lightsaber and stood in front of Luke.  
"Well…if it isn't Evan Sunrider". Evan stared and steadied himself. "How do you know me?" Jerec laughed and strolled casually back and forth in front of him.  
"Never mind it, step aside boy. I don't want to kill you". Evan pointed his lightsaber at Jerec. "I will not let you harm master Skywalker". Jerec smiled and brought his own lightsaber into view.

"You are no match for the power of the Dark Side of the Force. But wait…I sense fear in you young Sunrider. I sense hate in you". Evan moved towards him. "You know nothing about who I am". He lashed out and struck Jerec's lightsaber, he parried easily and the two fought. Evan striking controlled attacks around Jerec. Jerec turned and struck him again and again. The two locked lightsabers and a small pause commenced.  
"You have anger Evan. You have hate, but you don't use them. If you knew the power of the Dark Side you could use them to give you power".

"The Dark Side is an evil force that threatens the galaxy, I will never succumb to it". He lashed out again, letting his full arsenal of emotions guide him when finally he power kicked Jerec in the shins and the Sith lord fell. Evan destroyed his lightsaber and pointed the end of his at Jerec's chest.  
"Good…good. Your anger empowers you, it gives you focus. Now destroy me with your hate and let the Dark Side take you over". Evan's sweat beaded down his face as he looked into the eyes of Jerec. He saw opportunity. He saw glory. He hesitated, and that was all the Sith needed. Jerec used the Force to create a surge of lightning pulse from his hands, piercing Evan's skin and tormenting him with unbelievable pain. He cried out and was thrown from his stance. Evan fell on the dirt and groaned. Jerec stood and took Luke's lightsaber from him.

"Young fool, you would have been a great Sith". As he turned he saw a young woman. Jerec did not have a chance to say anything as the violet pink lightsaber slashed high, and decapitated the Sith lord. Jaina took off her robe as the man fell. Se saw Evan's limp body a few meters away and she rushed to him. Evan lay unconscious, but he was alive. Corran Horn along with Jacen and Nayla ran into the clearing.  
"Jaina!" Jacen called as he ran towards her. Nayla and Corran surveyed the situation.  
"What happened here?" Nayla asked. Luke murmured and stood up.

"We can talk later, Luke are you alright?" Corran said as he helped him up.  
"Fine I think, how fares Evan?" Jaina turned to her apprentice and put her hand over his head.  
"He lives Luke, but we need to get him out of here". Jacen went to her as he ordered Nayla to find transport. Evan groaned as he woke. He saw Jaina and Jacen kneeling next to him. He rose to his feet and looked at Jaina. He spoke, his voice raspy.  
"Jaina…I" he started. Jaina put her arms around him and held him in a warm embrace.  
"We will speak later". Luke went to them with a comlink he had in his hand.  
"The Millennium Falcon is on its way, I just spoke to Han". Evan and Jaina parted and walked to the dead figure of Jerec.  
"He tried turning me", Evan said. Jaina looked at him with concern  
"What did he say Evan?"  
"He said there was fear…anger…and hate". Jaina turned in front of him. "I know what he says may be true in your mind, but nothing is such in mine". The two of them embraced again as the Millennium Falcon landed from the sky. Han walked off the loading ramp and helped the Jedi's aboard. Leia came down and tended to her brother. Mara moved to Jacen and Corran to see if they were okay. The loading ramp rose upward and the Falcons blue engines roared to life. The ship moved past the temple below and ascended into space.

Evan stood with Jaina outside the Jedi council. He was sweating as he awaited his fate. Finally the console to his left chimed, and the pair were allowed in. Every step Evan took was heavy, he felt like he was cementing his feet into the ground each time they hit it. He and Jaina stood still in the center of the circular room, being overlooked by the twelve Jedi masters. Finally after a long moment Luke spoke.  
"Evan you defied direct instructions from your master. You were rash in stealing a starship from our hangar, and you almost took your first step to the path of the Dark Side. There is considerable evidence that you be expelled from our order. So it is only fitting…", Evan started to tremble on his last words. "That you receive high honors for aiding myself in the final destruction of the Sith". Evan practically fainted when he heard he wasn't expelled. Also, a wave of confusion wrapped around his thoughts like a warm blanket.  
"But…I almost fell to the Dark Side. Shouldn't I be expelled from the Jedi?" Luke smiled and stood. He walked to him and took his hand.  
"Evan you are one of the brightest pupils that has ever graced me. If I were to turn that away I would be the biggest fool in the universe. You did incredible acts despite the emotional and critical errors you made. Not to mention saving my life. No Evan, you are always welcome here, as are all Jedi. I do look forward to see you progress In your training". Then the council left him. only he and Jaina remained in the room. She moved towards him and turned him around to face her. A tear trickled down his cheek.  
"Well…", he said quietly. "I never expected to hear that".

**THE END  
WRITTEN BY Darkslayer77  
BASED ON CHARACTERS, STORIES, PLANETS, WORLDS, AND ALIENS CREATED BY GEORGE LUCAS**


End file.
